With the development of intelligent technology, many manufactures start to consider providing a voice recognition function in intelligent products. For example, computers, mobile phones, home appliances and other products are required to support wireless connection, remote control, voice interaction, and so on.
However, when a user performs voice interaction with the intelligent product, the sound made by the user is collected by the intelligent product after being reflected by a room, and thus reverberation is generated. Since the reverberation contains a signal similar to a correct signal, and has a relatively large interference on extraction of voice information and voice feature, it is desired to perform de-reverberation. The existing de-reverberation solution fails to be well applied to a scenario where the user interacts with the intelligent product. The existing de-reverberation solution either has a low de-reverberation degree which causes large reverberation residue, or has a high de-reverberation degree which attenuates a user's voice. Accordingly, recognition accuracy of a voice command may be severely reduced and thus the product fails to respond timely to a command from the user, leading to a poor interaction experience.